Save me Please
by Estella Tweak
Summary: Dimitri has returned to Duel Academy... but something is wrong with him. Can the gang save him before he looses all sanity or will they fail before Christmas?


Chapter one: A new start.

**A/N new story, nuf said… Contains: OOC-ness, OC called Joanna, yaoi later on, swearing and blood…. Don't like, don't read. All flames with be sent to Dimitri for the winter! **

Duel Academy didn't change since Dimitri left and then returned. Everyone expected Dimitri to be the same copycat as last time but no… something was off and no-one could figure it out. Not even Bastion. Whenever someone would approach Dimitri He would scream at them to go away… it annoyed most of the students so they didn't try again. If you looked close enough you could see that his skin was paler than usual, his cheeks hollow and his eyes dull; not the sparkly brown they once were. You could say he was depressed; very, very depressed and angry. No-one figured out why until it was announced in a lesson; Dimitri's parents died in a house fire. Everyone knew that Dimitri and his parents weren't very close but he cared for them very much. If you asked him about them he would scream at you "JUST FUCKING GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" so that's what they did. But that didn't matter to Dimitri, not now….

_**~~~~Dimitri's POV~~~~ **_

_SLAP!_ Another hit. _CRACK! _Another bone broken… This is just an ordinary day for me, Dimitri, but what do I care. I have no friends, no family, and no nothing. I'm just an empty shell of who I used to be and right now I'm being bullied by the most popular girl at Duel Academy; Joanna. She first started this when I came back. First it was names like every month or so, then it progressed to being hurt every day. No-one to help me, no-one… Nothing… _CRACK! _My eyes widened. She broke some of my ribs. Now, after years of pain and hurt I let a scream come out of my throat "Awe is little baby Dimitri gonna scream now? Do you want your mommy? Well, mommy's not here, is she?" Joanna sneered and kicked my chest I gasped out in pain and coughed up some blood onto my yellow jacket and onto the floor below. As she walked off she shouted over her shoulder, "One day I'm gonna kill you and then we'll see if anyone misses you!" after she walked away I managed to lift myself off of the ground and drag my sorry ass back to my dorm. When I got into my dorm I screamed in anger and pain. Why did this have to happen to me? Did I deserve this? _**Of course you do!**_ A voice screamed in my head, _**No-one cares about you! **_I screamed again and started punching the wall in anger until I collapsed in exhaustion and fell into a dreamless sleep.__

When I woke up the next day my bones were stiff and I was still wearing my jacket with the now dried blood on it. Urgh, the smell of dried blood made me feel sick. Just as I was about to change my clothes I heard a voice shouting from outside my dorm, "Dimitri, are you in here? We need to talk!" I groaned. It was probably Professor Crowler again; probably to ask about all the screaming. I sighed and unlocked the door to see Bastion, Jaden, Syrus, Chumly and Chazz all standing there. Bastion spoke first, "Why didn't you tell us that you were getting bullied?" I seethed in anger. "Three fucking years this has been happening! And you think you can just come here and try to help me?! Just fuck off and go play a children's card game! I'm perfectly fine and I don't need any help from you!" I screamed at them and threw a book; which missed them. "Dimitri just listen, please… we only wa-""Don't even say it!" I cut Bastion off by screaming again; "Just fucking leave me alone!" after I screamed that Bastion walked off along with Jaden, Chumly and Chazz. "Dimitri… w-we only want to help. Why can't you see that? By pushing us away you are only hurting yourself more... goodbye Dimitri…" Syrus said and walked off after them.

After they all left I looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of myself glaring at me. _**"What are you staring at you worthless piece of shit?!" **_my reflection hissed at me, _**"You should just kill yourself and get out of the way of people! You're a burden to all of Duel Academy!" **_"S-Shut up!" I screamed at my reflection and punched the mirror. The pieces of the shattered mirror littered the floor. I looked at the pieces of the mirror; big mistake… I saw my flection still, but in _all _of the pieces. It was laughing at me; mocking me. I screamed again and started to smash the glass to tinier pieces. After that was done I heard my dead reflection whisper, _**"I'll be back Dimitri," **_Yup, it was mocking me, _**"Just you wait and see~!"**_ After that whisper I buried my face into my blood stained hands that had shards of glass sticking out and sobbed the rest of the day away.

Was I ever going to be saved?


End file.
